The Aftermath
by xXLaurenTaiXx
Summary: Just a burden. Prim's point of view from when she confronts Cato. Rated T, for where it may go if I do continue.
1. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer; Oh dear I've never done one of these before! Any who, this will just be a quick little thing because it was in my head, needed to get it out. I will not write more unless I'm urged to. So, here goes! ( Please, please, ****_please, _****comment )**

_The Aftermath_

"You killer! You _killed_ her!" I screeched, my words dripped with venom. "How could you just get up there and _talk _about this like the _weather_!" _He deserved to be yelled at he killed her. He _killed_ her! He killed my mother's life line. He killed Katniss! _"Why are you here! Go talk about her death to people who _care _let us move on! Your a _monster_!"

I went to attack him, but was held back. Peacekeepers held my arms behind me pushing me to my knees. They will _not _win this round, I was not that little girl anymore. I've had to grow up fast, my mother died shortly after the Hunger Games ended. She was in despair, she couldn't hold out. First she lost her husband, then she lost her eldest daughter. It was like losing him again, to me as well, she looked like him. I looked like my mother.

I fought against them, they held strong. I knew they were going to kill me, until I heard someone speak up. _Him. _Cato. The very boy who killed my sister.

"No, don't kill her. Let her up." He said.

I got up, crossing my arms. Glowering up at the boy. He had blond, spiked hair, icy blue eyes, a muscular build, and he was towering over me at 6'4". Cato was very attractive, which made it all the more agitating for me not to crumple like the little girl I was barely a year ago. I was merely 5', had straight blond hair, soft blue-gray eyes, and a small frame. I was a healer, he was a killer. I saw the way he smirked when he killed my sister. He had no regret. He was born to kill. He should take _pleasure _in my death. But, he didn't. He let me survive, for now.

"Should have just let them kill me. I would have been with my family, with the dead, and away from this." I muttered so only he could hear me.

"Look, Primrose, I'm sorry." He looked at me. His face was stoney, but his eyes were pleading, sad, regretful.

"I know you are, but you shouldn't be. It shows weakness. Just because you won the games, doesn't mean your powerful and strong. Oh no, that's just the beginning." I carelessly picked at the non-existent lint on my shirt.

He snarled at me. Although, I could see I had hit home with that one. His eyes hadn't changed, much. He was now filled with a minimal rage, mixed with regret. Oh, he looked like a puppy who had just been kicked.

"Your just a _child _how could you _possible _know?" He smirked, not realizing that that would set me off.

"A _child_, did you just call me ignorant!?" I snarled and stood up on the tips of my feet to look directly into his eyes. "You don't think it's _possible_! I've had to watch my whole family die! I've had to see my sister's best friend get whipped! I've had to take on the role of healer! I've barely kept myself alive! I am no longer a child! I am no longer that girl who had to be volunteered for!"

He looked startled, but quickly recovered. Before he could wipe it away, I could see a tear try to escape. His face crumpled, before he built it back up. I knew that he didn't know what I'd been through, he came from District 2. He was well feed, well built, he would never have to go through the hardships I had. He felt _pity_ for me, for my troubles.

"I'm sorry for the troubles, Primrose, but there is nothing I can do." He said.

"There is, but then I'd be the weak one again-" He opened his mouth, but I stopped him. "Let me finish. You were going to say, you already are the weak one Primrose. Of course I am. I'm barely 5' and I couldn't hurt a fly. So let me get to the point. Take me with you. I need to get out of here, as much as I hate to admit it, everyone will be better off if I get out of here or die. I'm just a burden." I was _desparate_. Gale and his family had cared for me every since Katniss had passed, but they couldn't feed another mouth. Gale could _not _get whipped again because of me. He was already a life-line to his family as Katniss was to ours.

"I'm not sure I could-" He started.

"Look, I'm not talking about rules here. I have three options. Option one; I stay here and have everyone slowly die because of the burden I am. Option two; You take me with you, away from here. Option three; You take pity on me, and end up sending a bullet to my head." I finished quickly, I knew the Capitol could kill me, easily. I was a burden to almost everyone. I'm hoping he'll take me in, I couldn't live with the fact I will be everyone's death cause if I lived here any longer. He could, Cato could help me. He did live in the Victor's Village after all.

He sighed. "Primrose, if you get caught. They'll kill you, and probably someone close to me."

"Then make sure that you tell them I was that someone close to you. Make sure to _convince_ them that I was your _everything_. That would make it _seem_ as though your family is _nothing_, and everything from you is _gone._ So, make it seem like that. Cato, I'm _begging_ you." I lifted myself up and placed my hands on his shoulders. I looked him dead in the eye. "I can't even believe I told you this, you killed my sister after all. No matter, I can't have anyone I care for in danger. Your the next best thing. I'm _begging _you!"

"I'll see what I can do." He looked at me coolly.

I gave him an awkward thank-you hug, it could have been worse. He could have said no.


	2. Last Stop, District Two

**Disclaimer; Heyyyy! Anyway, figured I'd continue this. I do enjoy multi-chapter stories, plus my mind tends to wander. Anyway, here's to those people who wanted to read more.**

I walked home, careful not to call attention to myself. Of course, I lived in Gale's house with his mother's and other siblings. I just wanted to get out before anyone noticed I had left. I was wishing no one would try to stop me with tears, I'd have to stay then. I couldn't take that, tears were one of my weaknesses. When I finally got to home, I rushed quietly to my room. Packing up all of my things, I realized I should probably give them some insight to where I was headed and all. So I grabbed a piece of old cloth and a piece of coal from the fireplace. I wrote my letter in my rough scrawl. It read;

_Dear all of you,_

_I wanted to just inform you, I am leaving. I'm heading off with Cato. Don't worry, I'll be just fine. I didn't want to see the tears and have you make me stay. So, here's my apology, my thanks, and my goodbye. I'm a burden, and I care too much for all of you to have any of you die for my survival. I bid you a farewell._

_Sincerely,_

_Prim_

__I took a deep breath, grabbing up my bag. I held the cloth close to me, I felt tears threaten to escape my eyes. _You will_ not_ cry Prim! You'll never be able to leave if you do!_ So I ran out to the kitchen, slamming down my note and ran out the door. I wasn't exactly sure where Cato would be, but I figured I would just run into him in the Square. I headed to the Square, and waited for a while.

* * *

I looked around, trying to find him. _Where could he be? _That's when I saw him. He was just sitting on the steps to the stage, deep in thought. His hand was shifting through his blonde hair, making it look very tussled. His eyes were focused on the ground, but had a faraway look to them. When I got closer, he looked up to see me.

"Primrose, what do you do here all day?" He looked into my eyes, blue on blue.

"Work," I replied coldly, "Why? What do _you _do?"

"I'm usually training." He looked at me as if that should be obvious.

"I have a question for you, did you decide how I could come with you?" I pleaded. I almost got on my knees and out right _begged. _

"I did, but you have to promise me on this one, I'm not so sure how much you're going to like like this plan." He smirked.

"Let me take a guess, a few. One, you're going to make us do something in public together. Two, you're just going to drag me on the train. Three, you stuff me into a bag _and then _drag me onto train." I looked at his eyes widen a little.

"Yes to the first one." He laughed, it was haughty. It sounded really soothing to me, probably because it sounded a tad like my father's.

"Does that have to do with us being some kind of couple? Also, if you're going to make me look like I'm from District Two, you're going to have to try _really _hard." I guessed.

"Yes to the first, and I don't think I'd have to try too hard." He whispered the last part. It was barely audible, but it shocked me when I got what he said. I unconsciously blushed, I was not that pretty. Not in my eyes. Though, everyone was always complimenting me on my looks. I just could not see it.

"I don't see it." I muttered.

"Don't see what?" He looked at me perplexed.

"I don't see the looks everyone else sees." I frowned.

"You're just too critical of yourself, if you see it like we must all, then you'd see it for sure." He grinned sheepishly.

"I will never see that, though they could try." I mumbled.

"Alright, let's go get you dolled up." He jumped off the steps, grabbing my hand, mine was so small compared to his. That has to be with the fact he's about three years older than me, and a whole foot taller. I was fairly scared, this was the rich part of town, but nonetheless, he never let go of my hand. It was amusing to see all of the rich people look up to see the Victor with the likes of me, while I blushed and kept my head down, Cato still wouldn't let go of my hand. I knew he was a killer, but I felt so relaxed that he was there for me when I was embarrassed. He took me to where he was staying, and headed inside. It was nice, and very expensive looking. I couldn't contain my gasp, I saw Cato turn slightly smirking at me.

"Primrose," He snapped me out of my staring, "Just sit right here, I'm going to go get the prep team."

"Wait, Cato?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"What's a 'prep team'?"

"People who do make-up and make you pretty." He coughed something into his hand, something on the lines of, 'Prettier'.

"Oh, okay." I sat down on one of the plush couches, waiting. The couch sagged slightly at my weight, but soon I felt like it had been drowned in it, I sank down laughing. In that moment, Cato came back with a bunch of people. There were three women, all about forty. Each had a different shade of purple as their hair color. One wore light purple with a ton of purple make-up. Her skin was a bright blue. Her dress was blue with splashes of purple. The next was just the opposite, and the last was with neon purple hair and glowing green skin. She wore pink with orange. They must be twins.

"Primrose, these are Purple, Blue, and Green." He pointed to each, Purple to the purple skinned, Blue to the blue skinned, and Green to the green skinned.

_How creative, not. _I thought, _What did their parents do to them!?_

"Alright, Primrose, let's get you ready." Green smiled, taking my hand and leading me into a room.

I was scared, yet excited to see what was in-store for me. This was so luxurious, how did Cato live like this?


	3. Pampered Luxury

**Disclaimer; I was thinking, please give some feed back, to give Cato his own little "opinion" for some of the things that happen. I'm very used to swapping between characters, for some things, but this one seems like it should have it or I'll end up writing it toward the end. If you're wondering, I mean Cato's point of view on the whole book from major points. **

* * *

When the three crazy looking people took me to a room to be "prepped", I was worried I wouldn't look like me when they were through. _What will I look like? Pretty of course. What will I be wearing? Probably something District Two worthy, meaning short, tight, and showy. Will I like it? No choice but to Prim_! I was lost in thought, when I realized they were talking to me.

"Primrose, is it? Dear, we need you to take off your clothes." Purple stated again, more like a demand. I was hesitant, but figured it would be better not to argue. So, I did what I was told, and stripped of all clothes.

I stood bare naked in the middle of the room, the three of them were making me fidget, they locked their burning gaze on my bare body. I wasn't developed quite yet, but my back was curved in a way that would show off what I would have. My blonde hair hung limply at my shoulders. Once upon a time, it was shining with the sun caught light bouncing off it. My eyes had a similar effect, they were one of those forget-me-not blues. The gray hinted at the edges of my eyes, bouncing off making my eyes seem bright and dull at the same time. Last year at this time, my eyes were like a deer's wide and curious, but now they were hard and narrowed. I wasn't afraid to use my tongue, I wasn't afraid anymore. I had nothing to lose, but my life. Finally after staring at me for so long, they laid me down on a table. Scrubbing me several times, probably taking off a few layers of skin, they pampered me. My hair, was washed at least five times. My nails done to perfection, each was curved in a roundish circle, they had been shined so they gleamed from the light. My skin was removed of any impurities, that included hair, blemishes, and skin. After what must have been four hours, they let me up. My entire body was numb, I couldn't feel anything but cold.

"Primrose, dear, this is the outfit Mr. Cato has chosen for you." Blue grinned, handing me a bag. I took it in my arms, _so this was what Cato had been doing? Well what did you think? He was out flirting? Well yeah...Prim, stop being so self conscious! I can't help it! _I had a mini battle going on inside of me, but what was worse was that I had a scowl on my face. The prep team was confused, but I ensured them that I was only scowling because I was deep in thought.

Green helped me to put on the dress, she had faced me away from the mirror so I could not see. On top of that. she made me close my eyes to not see what the outfit looked like. I didn't even know what I looked like yet! As much as I wanted to turn to see what Cato had picked out for me, I refrained myself. Green, Purple, and Blue just kept tweaking everything. My dress, my hair, my make-up, all with my eyes closed! Finally, I felt someone turn me around.

"Open your eyes, Primrose." Purple squealed. I did as told, and gasped.

The dress matched my eyes perfectly. Although, I was right. It was on my mid-thigh, in which I considered it showy. The top was very tight against me, along with the fact it was strapless. The dress was gorgeous, it was a light gray on the skirt, and baby blue on the top. There was a belt that was a nice shade of purple. _They just_ had_ to put the purple in there, didn't they! _Although, I loved it. I looked at my face, it didn't look like me! My hair was bouncing with light, my straight hair had been curled into waves. They cascaded down my back so beautifully. My eyes had a bit of gray on the top, bringing out the blue a bit more, and my lips had been glossed a nice shade of light pink. My cheeks had a minimal amount of blush added, and everything about this look made me feel beautiful.

_I'm so ready for District Two. Although, they probably all looked like this. Prim! Stop, you're ruining the moment! Fine, fine._

"I look _gorgeous! _Thank you, _so_ much!" I gave them all a hug, I was a weak spot still for being kind. All the ladies smiled real big at me. Just then, I heard the door open. A small intake of breath, as I turned to face the visitor. I saw Cato, and I smiled.

"What do you think?" I twirled in a small circle for him.

"I think you need these." He held out a pair of kitten heels, they were blue and gray. I smiled as I took them from his hands. I leaned down to slip them on, they matched me so well. As I put them on, I felt a bit wobbly. I'd never worn heels before, so I tried to walk with them. It wasn't so bad, I didn't trip once. They weren't that tall either, I've seen the ones on the Hunger Games, _those_ are tall! I saw one pair once, that the girl looked about a foot taller than her District partner.

"What about now? What do you think, _now_?" I looked over to see Cato staring at me intensely. I walked over and waved my hand in front of his face, which I had to stand on the tips of my feet to reach.

"You look beautiful." It came out as a whisper, but I blushed anyway. Just then I realized we were alone, the prep team had left.

"So, when are we leaving?" I stepped down to my normal high, with heels added this time.

"In a few hours." He grabbed my hand, and led me out of the room. Taking me over to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"I am, if I make a sandwich. What did you like on your's?"

"I've never had a sandwich."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so I'll have whatever you do."

"Whatever you say. Although, I'm not sure you'd like it."

"I eat berries and game, do you think I'm complaining?"

"Well, no."

"Well, then just go make the sandwiches."

"Who's complaining now?"

"Me."

"Well, at least you're honest."

"I don't lie, unless I have to."

"When would that be?"

"When I have to pretend to be your lover."

"How is that a bad thing?"

"Well, for one your three years older. For two, you're the new _Victor _and I'm from District _Twelve. _For three, you can't really love a person after just meeting them."

"I could." He whispered, I knew something was up.

"How would you know that?" I was genuinely curious, I'd never felt love for someone besides my family and of course Gale's.

"I've felt it before, I know what it's like." He had a sad smile. It was saddening to know he probably lost that person.

"Was it Clove?" I flinched when it came out.

"No." He laughed.

"Then who?"

"None of your concern."

"Well, alright Mr. Keep-to-himself."

"I will."

"Are the sandwiches done?"

"...You've never seen a sandwich been made?"

"No."

"I haven't even started, give me a few minutes."

In a few minutes, I had a sandwich that was probably too much for me. It was about the size of my head, I couldn't eat it all.

"Cato, could I cut this into...Fourths?" I looked at the sandwich, wondering how Cato ate so much.

"Yeah, here." He handed me a knife.

I cut it precisely into fourths, taking only one to eat. I ate it slowly, it was really good tasting. I looked over at Cato, and he was staring at me intently, he was done! I swallowed, then nodded toward the other three pieces of my sandwich. He looked at the sandwiches then back at me.

"Take them, I can barely finish this part." I laughed, shoved the the rest of the food toward him.

"You should eat more, Primrose." He started to eat the rest of the food.

I nibbled on the rest of my part.

* * *

Cato took my hand and led me onto the train. It was beautiful, quite like the Victor Village house. I saw Cato's mentors, and instantly became afraid. I didn't know what was going to happen, so I looked down at the floor.

"Cato, who is this?" The lady asked. I believed her name to be Enobaria. The man was Brutus. They both had a strong-build and looked slightly annoyed.

"Katniss's little sister." Cato stated.

"And why is she here?" Enobaria looked me up and down in disgust.

"Why don't you ask the girl in flesh." Cato replied.

She turned toward me, and I gulped. Then I hid it by looking at her with an even face.

"Well, why are you here?" She smirked.

"Well, I believe the reasoning was that I am to become his little 'toy'. Doesn't that sound divine." I rolled my eyes, lying easily.

"Cato, you're going to abuse to this little girl? That is unacceptable, nice touch." Brutus grinned, then turned to me "You have a smart tongue, girl."

"My name, is Primrose. Defying the Capitol is something I do daily." I took a curtsy.

"I like her, she's got fire." Enobaria grinned, showing off wolf canines.

"Enobaria, may I ask, how and why did you get wolf canines? They look absolutely terrifying on you." I pointed to her golden tipped teeth.

"And you didn't even flinch? At least someone didn't. The reason, I killed the last tribute by biting out his throat. To why? To symbolize my victory." She tapped her teeth.

"She's just like her sister." Brutus whispered to Enobaria.

"Cato, what do you do on this train?" I looked up at him, only to see him staring at me.

"I'll show you, follow me." He grinned, grabbing my hand.


	4. Angelic Glass Figurine

**Disclaimer; Before they ****_do _****get to the "fun" part, I'm going to put in a Cato POV right here, right now. To the point, Cato will now and for a while be in control of whatever goes on. [Please forgive my Cato perspective, as I think more like a girl than a boy...Which I can explain, I am a girl if that made you just think for even a second I wasn't. I'll stop rambling now]**

* * *

Trying not to laugh or hurt anyone, I stood there. This little girl, about 5' and thirteen years old, was ranting about something. I didn't really hear her, I was too busy staring at her, in shock and amusement. She was beautiful, even for someone as young as she was. Her hair was golden like my own, but there was something about her's that made her look like a small angel. Her eyes were blue-gray. The gray made the blue pop, they were so easy to get lost in. It was as if the ocean had met a storm, making a perfect metallic-like color. She wore only a simple dress, it was a off-white. She wore it beautifully. Her name, I believed it to be, was Primrose. It clicked suddenly, this was the girl Katniss had volunteered for. If her eyes weren't innocent enough, she was screaming at me about killing her sister. She was furious, as I learned, from the fact she basically charged at me suddenly. When I had finally snapped back, the Peacekeepers were about to shoot her in the head as she struggled to free herself.

"No, don't kill her," I spoke, even I was surprised, "Let her up."

She scowled at me in a way that made her small nose scrunch up. An adorable angelic bunny, _Cato! Get it together!_

"Should have just let them kill me. I would have been with my family, with the dead, and away from this." She mumbled, I was so sure no one else could hear her.

"Look, Primrose, I'm sorry." I begged with my eyes to show her I did care. I realized it was just me and her, alone.

"I know you are, but you shouldn't be. It shows weakness. Just because you won the games, doesn't mean your powerful and strong. Oh no, that's just the beginning." She picked at her shirt. _How does she do that? Make me pity her, than make her want me to kill her._

I snarled at her, "How could you possibly know? You're just a child."

She went another rant, but I didn't care. She got closer to me, I could see her eyes more clearly. A piece of hair fell into her face, I wanted to brush it away. Her face was mere inches from my own, even fuming, she was close. I had to _restrain_ myself from leaning forward. I had only just met her, but was this love?

* * *

I was in deep thought later that day. Of course, of her. Primrose was constantly running through my mind, I couldn't get her out. This had never happened to me before. It has always been more of a fling, never serious. She did something, something I didn't want. Or did I? I thought of her, appearing before me. She had basically _begged_ me for her to come to District Two with me. Of course, I could handle this. She strictly meant for herself to be taken care of as her "family" would get to survive. I was just being used, I realized that, but why did I feel so ecstatic about this? Stopping, I looked up to see Primrose next to me.

"Primrose, what do you do here all day?" I looked up into her beautiful storm blue eyes. Seeing a battle go on from who would dominate the eyes. Blue or gray. She talked, and I replied, shallowly. She finally got to my plan, I hadn't really been thinking of it. Guessing from the looks of it, she figured it out already. When she talked about trying hard to make her look pretty, I wanted to shake her. She wasn't pretty, no, she was gorgeous.

"I don't see it." She muttered.

"Don't see what?" I looked at her confused, how can't she see it?

"I don't see the looks everyone else sees." She frowned, looking at me as if I was crazy for thinking so.

"You're just too critical of yourself, if you see it like we must all, then you'd see it for sure." I grinned sheepishly at her, if she doesn't pick up that I think she's gorgeous now, she never will. Which I guess she didn't, maybe her storm blue eyes were covering up the girl before her eyes, but I could see her so clearly.

* * *

When I opened the door, I gasped. No, I full out gaped at her, and when she smiled, It melted my heart. They didn't even have to try so hard, she looked District Two enough. All the other girls will look upon her as a toy, but I will always look upon her as an angelic glass figurine. Her hair was cascading down her back in perfect light bouncing blonde waves. Her dress brought out her eyes, and the purple must have come from the triplets. Her lips were all I could stare at, they were a nice shade of pink. They looked so very kissable. I couldn't stop staring at this little, no, angel before me.

She asked what I thought, I handed her some kitten heels. _Idiot, could have just told her you thought she was gorgeous the first time._

"What do you think now?" She spun in her heels before me. Her gray skirt lifted up like a saucer, and I felt myself wishing it went a little higher up her thigh.

"You look beautiful." I whispered, in complete awe. All she needed now was angel wings. This side of Primrose was amazing, I loved it. Her eyes weren't very hard anymore, they were deer like. I know now what love at first sight is like, because she took my heart just then.

* * *

"...You can't really love someone a person after just meeting them." It kept on replay through my mind. It hurt. Her voice flowed like a menacing lullaby.

"I could." I whispered, knowing very well, it had just happened.

"How would you know that?" She looked at me with her deer eyes, it was adorable.

"I've felt it before, I know what it's like." I gave her a sad smile. She didn't look at my eyes, which I was thankful for. If she had, she would have known instantly, for I looked upon her with my loving gaze.

"Was it Clove?" She whispered, and I laughed.

"No." _It's you. _I had almost told her, but kept my mouth closed after saying no.

"Then who?" She was so oblivious! Couldn't she see it was her?

"None of your concern." _Its all her concern, its about her! Tell her you coward! I am no coward. Then tell her! Will you please, shut up?_

* * *

I took her hand and headed into my room on the train. We could watch Tv or something. I figured it was better than becoming better friends with my mentors. When we got inside, I shut the door, locking it. She looked at me curiously, sitting on my couch. I sat next to her, keeping my hands in my lap.

"So they think we're doing 'something'" I explained vaguely.

"So, what _are _we going to do?" She questioned, then picked up the Tv remote.

"Tv?" I asked meekly.

"Sure, I've never watched anything besides the Hunger Games."

"Then this should be a treat. Have you ever seen a movie?"

"Does the Hunger Games count?"

"I guess."

"So, what is a 'movie'?"

"Its like a long Tv show."

"Sounds fun, what do you want to watch?"

"Anything is good, pick something that looks interesting to you."

She looked through the selection of movies on my Tv. She found a movie I'd seen about a million times. Its all about true-love and stuff. My sister loves to watch those things, or she did. That was before she was brutally murdered on her way home from training. Her boyfriend had gone crazy and shot her with a bow and arrow. When I had heard, I watched this movie again and again trying to figure out if this could get her back. I had only been nine at the time, you could see where my reasoning had gone. She had been my age now, sixteen. I loved her, she always lit up the room when she walked in. I missed her every day, for she had been my only sibling. As Primrose and I watched the movie, I could feel myself start to tear up. Not because of this crappy romance, but because of all the times I had spent watching this with my sister.

"Cato, are you alright?" Primrose looked up at me with her deer eyes, my sadness just lessened at the sight.

"Its nothing, just a bad memory had popped up." I replied, wiping away my tears.

"You can tell me." She whispered.

"I will," I started.

"If I tell you one of mine." She finished.

So, I told her. I told her all about my older sister, about this movie. I told her everything I had told no one else, and I felt good by doing so. The weight of this had lifted, I felt positively better than I had ever been in a while.

She took a deep breath, "When I was seven, my father was blown up in a mining accident. He left us so that his other mining men could escape to their families. While I miss him, I knew he did the right thing. Sometimes I get mad at him for just leaving us like that, but, I know ts just denial. After he had past, Katniss who used to be so carefree. She was always singing and making friends, just closed off. No more bright colorful Katniss. Gone was all the nice bright dresses, along with her positive attitude. She became hard, except toward me. My mother went into depression and left us to fend for ourselves. Katniss never forgave her. When she left, Katniss made my mom promise not to go into denial when she died, but my mom did so anyway. She died shortly afterward, while Katniss's best friend, Gale took me in, I wanted to just run away." She closed her eyes, but continued, "Gale had already had a family to care for, but when I came, it became very hard. He was whipped, and I did what I could to help. I helped him become the man he was, he now works in the coal mines. I fear his life for his father and my father died in the explosion together-" She sobbed, and I hugged her to me. Her life was absolutely horrid. Her whole family was dead, and I don't regret letting her use me, she didn't need that to happen to her other "family". She could use me as much as she wanted, I couldn't deny my love for her now.

"I think, I might be in love with you." I whispered so inaudible, I wondered if she could hear me.

"I wish I could say the same." Her voice was muffled by my shirt, but it still hurt. It was true, she couldn't love me in just a day. I could make her fall for me, I could do that. Maybe love isn't sudden, but if I let it go, I may just lose another person close to me.


	5. Questions Never Seemed So Brutal

**Disclaimer; Let me just say, I am sorry. I've been very busy, busy meaning lazy, and hadn't gotten a chance to think through to where this is headed. I fumbled with it, so forgive me if it isn't great. I've had some nasty comments on a different story, kind of shook me. But here I am! I'm going to just finish off my ramble now with this; Enjoy!**

* * *

"I think I might love you." He whispered. It was bouncing through my mind. _How could he love me? He just met me! This probably explains the whole love at first sight thing. What do I say? Plain awkward, and I thought we could just be some kind of distant relatives. It breaks me to know, I don't honestly feel the same. I mean, he's a strong, handsome, and generous guy, but I just don't know him!_

__"I wish I could say the same." My voice came out muffled by hid shirt. I was kind-of hoping he wouldn't hear me, but no such luck. His body tensed slightly as if he snapped back from getting hit or something.

"No, no, it's alright. You can't love someone you just met, but I guess I can." He tried to comfort me, I should be the one comforting him.

"Cato, you're a nice-ish person, but I'm sorry. I just don't do 'True-love-at-first-sight' kind of things." I muttered, again trying to muffle out my voice.

"Again, I get it." He muttered.

"Hey, do you have any games we could play?" I pulled away enough to see his eyes.

"No, not really." He gave me a pondering look, which I suppose he was.

"None at all, pity." I mocked his pondering face.

"Let's play Kings."

"What's Kings?"

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

He got up, leaving me to my own devices. So I played with the TV for a bit, unfortunately I couldn't figure out how to work it, so I ended up watching Hunger Games re-runs. Well, it was playing and I was hiding under a pillow.

* * *

__After about fifteen minutes of this, Cato walked back in to see my cowering under a pillow. When I could no longer hear the screams or laughing of the games, I poked my head out from under the pillow.

"Are you okay?" He looked at me worried, sitting down right next to me.

"Y-yes." I tried my best at trying to convince him, it didn't work. Throwing an arm around me, he pulled me closer to him.

"Alright," He grabbed the remote and shut off the TV, "Let's play."

"Wait, how do you play?" I didn't want to get into something I couldn't get out of.

"Well, say something like 'I've never gotten drunk before' and if you have you take a drink." He summed up.

"Seems easy enough." I reached forward to grab the two drinks, one in my right, one in my left.

"Mine's this one," He grabbed the one in my left hand, "It has alcohol in it."

"What's in this one than?" I glanced a wistful eye at his drink.

"Water." He laughed.

I spun the drink in my hand, "I've never gotten drunk."

Cato took a sip of his drink, laughing as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I've never fully trusted anyone besides my family, and you."

I took a sip, tasting it was water. Cato looked at me in shock, so I laughed at him.

"I've never kissed someone before."

Cato took a sip, I rolled my eyes at him. Of course he had had his first kiss before.

"I've never opened up to someone before."

I took a small sip, I've opened up to a lot of people.

"I've never played this game."

Cato rolled his eyes and took a sip.

"I've never had a long-term relationship."

I didn't take a sip, I've never had one of those.

"I've never had sex." It came out as a whisper.

Cato raised his eyebrow at me, taking a sip. Causing me to have a mock gag, which sent a eye roll my way.

"I've never had a pet."

I took a sip, thinking about Lady and Buttercup.

"I've never thrown up seeing a blood."

Cato didn't take a sip, figures.

"I've never made friends easily."

I took a sip, I love making friends. It would always make me happy knowing someone would be less lonely.

"I've never-" He was interrupted my my yawning.

"I'm tired." I yawned again, he shot me a 'no kidding'.

"Well, come on. Time to go to bed, Prim." He smiled, picking me up and then lowering me onto the bed. I vaguely remembered him sliding in next to me before I fell asleep.


End file.
